The Shopping Mart Chronicles
by JunseiIX
Summary: The smashers decide to take a trip to a shopping mart. From causing havoc, to jousting in shopping carts, the smashers just can't seem to behave, can they?
1. To the store!

**A/N: So, I recently had this brilliant idea for a story. Thus, I wrote this. Yey! -cough- My lack of the ability to make up good titles for stories is.. rather strange. D: **

**...Enjoy? I hope..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash brothers or any of the characters. If I did, well.. let's just say it probably wouldn't be pretty. D: **

-----------------------------------------------------

It was such a wonderful day at Smash mansion, the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight in the sky, the birds were chirping...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? CHEATER!!!"

Yet, somehow, Bowser still manages to ruin the uplifting mood.

"I did not cheat! You just suck at this game!" Fox and Bowser were playing a game of Super Smash Brothers. And Bowser... was losing horribly.

"I do not suck! YOU CHEAT! HAX!!" Fox facepalmed.

"What in the world is all the yelling about?!" Peach descended the stairs, she looked half asleep and was glaring at the two who were making all the noise. "It's flippin' 7:30 in the morning and you two are screaming at each other! SHUT UP!" She tossed one of her slippers at the two. Fox ducked in time with a yelp, but the slipper ricocheted off the wall and smacked Bowser right in the head, causing him to fall over dramatically.

"Ugh.. what's going on.." Samus was now also woken up from her slumber and she trudged down the stairs.

"Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there are causing a racket! AND I CAN'T SLEEP!" Samus slowly backed away from the sleep-deprived Peach and glance over at the two.

"Fox owning you in Smash again Bowser?" She laughed at the sight. Bowser sat up in a huff and growled.

"HE CHEATS!"

"Lies!"

"CHEATER!" Bowser kept on going.

"I did not cheat." Fox replied.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"See? I didn't cheat." Fox flashed a triumphant grin at Bowser who looked shocked.

"Y-you tricked me!"

"Yes, indeed I did. And you fell for it." Fox got up and did a little victory dance, leaving a shell shocked (Ha, ha) Bowser still staring at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Whatever. If you will excuse me gentleman, I am now going back to bed." Samus yawned and marched back upstairs, leaving a glaring Peach still looking at the two.

"Well I for one am staying up. I can't go back to sleep anyways." With a huff, Peach walked down the rest of the stairs and seated herself on the couch.

"Im not sure I want to be in the same room as her right now.." Fox whispered to Bowser, who agreed immediately. Peach was always grumpy in the mornings, and you were dead meat if you got on her bad side when she was grumpy. Literally. Bowser had already had a near death experience with the princess one morning, and he shuddered at the thought.

----

Flashback

----

"IM SORRY!!" Bowser shouted as he frantically ran down the halls, an angry Peach hot on his tail.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!!" She laughed maniacally and plucked a Bob-omb from the ground instead of a turnip. "Not a turnip, but it will do..." She grinned and laughed at Bowser, who had ran into a dead end at the end of the hallway.

"Pleeeeeease don't hurt me! I didn't mean to do it! I swearrrr!!" He was on his knees begging for his life. Honestly, if anyone else was around at the moment and saw this sight, they would probably crack up laughing... that is, if they wanted to incur the wrath of Peach.

"You stole the last muffin! MY MUFFIN! And you shall PAY!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, before putting her arm back and getting ready to throw the Bob-omb, whose fuse was now lit.

The whole scene seemed to go in slow motion, as the Koopa King yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and Peach grinned like a maniac. After a few moments of dramatic-slow motionism, she finally threw the bomb, hitting Bowser directly on the forehead, and exploding.

The mansion lost most of its back wall that day. Master Hand was not a very happy camper once he found out, to say the least. But at least Peach calmed down after that scenario, even if she also got caught in the explosion. Not that anyone actually got hurt by it, because, I mean, come on. Their video game characters, anything can happen.

----

End flashback

----

Bowser shuddered again and he and fox left the room, leaving the princess behind to sit alone on the couch.

Eventually, she became bored out of her mind after counting all the cracks on the ceiling, counting all the objects in the large room, and how many lint pieces she could see on the couch. So, she turned the T.V on. Not that that helped any, because there is never anything good on in the morning, or so she thought.

After a while of watching the news, she heard someone scream in pain as they fell down the stairs. She didn't need to turn and see who it was, though.

"Morning Falcon."

"Ow.. morning.." Captain Falcon said as he jumped up and brushed the dust off of him. It was like a morning routine for Falcon to fall down the stairs, as he was not fully awake in the mornings and always seems to miss the first step, which leads to him tripping and tumbling down the fifty some stairs that lead up into the hallway containing the smasher's rooms. Honestly, it was surprising he hadn't broken anything yet.

Captain Falcon seated himself next to Peach on the couch and watched T.V with her. He kept dozing off, so Peach had to thwack him with her frying pan a few times to keep him awake.

After a good hour, the rest of the smashers were all awake and finally downstairs. Fox and Bowser were not seen for the rest of the morning, as they were off doing who knows what. Suddenly a very paniced Dr. Mario emerged from his office.

"Im-a out of-a pills!" He said over and over. The smashers in the room watched him with interest as he ran about the room, chanting the same phrase over and over, looking like he was doing some sort of tribal dance.

"Err... alright? What do you want us to do about it?" Falco asked. This made the doctor stop and look at him.

"We need to-a take a trip to-a the store-a! I-a need those-a pills!"

"Yeah, we're out of Orange juice too." Marth stated as he emerged from the kitchen.

"I think I need milk too!" Young Link chimed in, holding up an empty milk carton to show everyone.

Peach sighed. "Alright. Who all is going to go, then?" Samus, Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon, Falco, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Young Link, Ice Climbers, and pretty much everyone else in the room raised their hands. Which was everyone, except for Bowser and Fox.

As if on cue, they heard a scream from outside, as they glanced out the window, seeing Fox falling from above and hitting the ground face first. Bowser also came flying down as Fox screamed and rolled out of the way of the incoming koopa. They both proceeded to enter the mansion after their little stunt and annouce that they would also like to go to the store.

"Why did you guys just fall from the roof..?" Peach began. "Err.. wait.. nevermind, I don't think I want to know." She sighed.

"Alright then everyone to-a the bus!" Luigi shouted, as the smashers all rushed to the garage to climb into the smash bus. They ran as fast as they could, to see who would get shotgun and get to ride in the front two seats of the large bus. As they all climbed inside, being the first four there, Yoshi, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Young Link got the first two seats, much to other smashers dismay. After everyone was seated, Peach spoke.

"Alright! Im going to drive, I guess." She announced, and Falcon sat up in his seat.

"Can I drive?" He asked, and her eyes widened.

"NO! The last time you drove, we ended up in Antartica. How in the world we went from California to Antartica is beyond me!" She huffed and climbed into the drivers seat and shoved the key into the ignition. After starting the bus, they slowly pulled out of the garage and were on the freeway. Their next destination being the shopping mart, which was about 20 miles away from their mansion..

"I spy with my little eye something... blue!" Marth sighed.

"Is it my hair?" He asked Roy who was sitting next to him.

"Nope! Try again!"

"My clothes?" Roy shook his head.

"No silly, it's the car outside your window." Marth looked out the window, and sure enough a light blue car was driving alongside the bus.

"Oh. Well. Um." Just then, something hit him in the back of the head, and he heard Roy laughing beside him.

"Gotcha!" He turned to see Link sitting behind him who had just shot a spitball and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"Why you.." He struggled to climb over the seat but Roy held him back by his cape.

"Now, now, no hurting others while we're on the bus. What will the children think?" Roy asked as Marth raised an eyebrow.

"What children." The red head motioned to Ness, Young Link, Pichu, and Jigglypuff who were sitting a few seats away in front of them, and they were staring at them with wide eyes, trying to figure out why a blue haired swordsman was trying to climb over the back of a bus seat in an attempt to attack a slap-happy laughing elf in the seat behind him.

"Oh.." He sat back down in his seat, as Link was still laughing behind him. He felt like chucking a rock at the Hylian, but decided against it seeing as, for one, he didn't have a rock. And two, he wasn't a good thrower.

Suddenly, the bus swerved to the right, and several smashers went sent flying against the right wall of the bus.

"Ow... Peach! The heck?!" Captain Falcon shouted as he shoved Pikachu back over into his seat.

"Sorry! There was a cat on the freeway." She smiled and continued to drive. "We're almost there, by the way. Shouldn't be long now." She announced, and a few smashers cheered.

After about 15 minutes of singing '99 bottles of coke on the wall' they finally arrived at the shopping mart. Peach parked the bus, and opened the doors as the other smashers scrambled out of their seats and tumbling out onto the parking lot. It was all going well, until Ganondorf missed the first step and tripped down the steps of the bus, tumbling into Samus, who then fell onto Luigi. It was like dominos, each smasher fell down until they were all on the ground in a huge heap.

"My leg..."

"My arm.."

"My tail.."

"You don't have a tail.."

"Does it matter..?"

Eventually they un-scarmbled themselves and were standing once again on the pavement, staring at the shopping mart that stood before them.

"Woah... it's.."

"Huge.." They all seemed to say at once.

"Alright! Everyone form a single file and orderly line, and let's head inside!" Peach instructed. The smashers did just that and slowly walked into the shopping mart, ready to cause as much havoc as they possibly could before they get thrown out of the store.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: Wooha! First chapters are always fun. Hope you all enjoy it so far, im having alot of fun writing this... hehe..**

**Marth: Yes, she has fun torturing us as much as possible. Sad, isn't it. :( **

**...Anyways... click that little purple-ish button just below this little note! Do it... click it.. you know you want too... mwahah. **

**Marth: She's trying to say, "Review!" **

**Yup, that's it. Reviews make me a happy author, and when im a happy author, I write more chapters and things get updated faster. :D **


	2. The chaos begins

**A/N: Yaaaarr.. I be back with another chaper! **

**Review responses:**

_**the bowser monster**_**- Glad you like my story, i'll check yours out sometime when im not busy. :D And thanks for the warning.**

_**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus- **_**Oh don't worry, he'll get back at Bowser. Definately. XD Peach is much better at driving than C. Falcon. Trust me. D: **

_**Jeo the Fire God-**_** Im'a working on updating them both at the same time. Fweheh. XD B-but! I needs me a good sleep, a-and food... **

**Chapter 2! Enjoy:D **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"SINGLE FILE!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs as the smashers began to run around everywhere inside the store. The employees were already giving them weird looks, but she just shot them a glare and they turned away quickly. Most of the smashers continued to ignore her, though. Peach's stare of death didn't really have any effect on them after a while.

"Peach, what do-a you think-a we should do-a?" Mario spoke up, he was behaving himself and standing right next to Peach.

"I have no clue, i've tr- DONKEY KONG! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" She screamed at the ape, who was swinging on a chandelier, he payed her no mind and continued to use the chandelier like a vine.

"I've got an idea." Fox came up from behind Peach, stepping in front of her. He took his gun out of his holster and fired a few shots into the air, causing everyone in the area to stop and look at him. A few people ran away screaming, though, but none of the smashers. "Listen up! Get your butts over here so we can form groups who will go to a certain part of the store!"

Almost immediately, the misbehaving smashers (mostly the younger ones), joined the others near the front door of the store. Peach began giving out orders as soon as she had their attention.

"Alright, look. Let's just form a few groups that will each take a section. Group A will go to the food aisles, and pick up things we need there. Group B will go to the medicine department, and Group C will go to the tools department. If I recall right, Luigi, you said you needed some tools so that you can work on.. erm.. your experiments and gadgets right?"

"That's-a right." He nodded.

"Alright. Let's split up then." As she said this, the groups began forming.

Group A consisted of Peach, Zelda, Link, Marth, Roy, Yoshi, Kirby, D.K, and Ness.

Group B cosisted of Dr. Mario, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Pichu.

Group C, was basically everyone else.

"Alright! Now that everyone is in their groups, lets move out and meet back here later. Just please, try not to get into any trouble." Peach sighed. It took the groups a few minutes to actually start moving, but they eventually made it to their designated areas inside the large store, and began gathering their needed items.

----

**Food aisles, 1st floor**

**----**

Peach took out a list of everything they needed from this area, the other smashers following closely behind her as she pushed the shopping cart through the aisle.

"Let's see.. milk, orange juice, eggs, panca-"

_CRASH_

She turned towards the source of the crash, only to see Donkey Kong terrorizing a little toad who was pushing a cart filled with bananas. He managed to fend the ape off for the most part, but when D.K grabbed a crobar, things started getting ugly. Peach hurried over to the scene, trying to drag D.K away from the poor man, but faily miserably. The others just watched in amusement a D.K sucesfully pried open the crate, Peach still trying to drag him away, and the little toad man screaming for his life.

"RABBID MONKEY WITH A CROBAR!! HEEEEEEELP!" He ran off, flailing his arms wildly.

"D.K! Put the crobar, and the bananas, down.." Peach said slowly, but D.K took out some bananas and began eating.

"A little help, here?" She begged, and Zelda came to her aid. Though, the two didn't do much against a 700 pound gorilla. "D.K! Move your big butt, and lets go!"

"Oo ee oo ee oo ah ah." D.K said, though no one understood a word of it.

"He said 'No, im not moving, these bananas are the best i've had in a long time.'" Yoshi spoke up.

"You can understand him?" Peach was shocked at the fact Yoshi could understand ape language, but decided to save the millions of questions for later.

"Long story." Just then, Peach noticed a little puff ball sitting beside D.K, also eating bananas.

"Kirby! Stop that!" He only shook his head and went back to eating. No one was really sure what happened, but from there it became a eating contest against D.K and Kirby. They both sped up, eating the bananas as fast as they possibly could, Kirby in the lead, but D.K not far behind him. Everyone decided to just sit back and watch the show for the moment.

"This is great! Im just waiting for one of them to choke or something." Roy laughed, but Marth thwacked him on the head.

----

**Medicine department, 3rd floor**

**----**

Dr. Mario scanned the aisles, looking for the pills that he needed. He handed a few bottles to Popo and Nana, as they were carrying most of his things.

"Maybe we should have gotten a cart.." Nana said as Dr. Mario handed her another pill bottle.

"I think your right.." Popo replied.

"Nah! We're-a fine. You two-a carry things-a so-a well." The doctor smiled at the two, and they forced a smile as well. "Pichu-a! Put that-a down!" He yelled at the little mouse, who had picked up a large bottle of pills and began opening it. Mewtwo stopped him, however, much to Dr. Mario's relief.

"Behave." Mewtwo muttered, and the intense stare in his eye was enough to make the little mouse start wailing. "Ugh.." Jigglypuff began looking concerned.

"Mewtwo-a! What did-a you do-a?" Dr. Mario rushed over to the little mouse Mewtwo was holding, and took it from him. "There-a, there-a." He comforted, making Pichu calm down, and Mewtwo and Jigglypuff unplug their ears.

Pikachu, who was wandering away from all the commotion, was in a completely different aisle than the other four. He walked up to a counter and saw a short old woman reading a newspaper. It took a few moments before she noticed him standing there, but she let out a scream when she did see him. She grabbed a broom and began hitting Pikachu with it.

"GAAH!! MONSTERR! MONSTERR!" She shrieked.

"Batty old woman! Im not a monster! STOPPIT!!" Pikachu cried, but the woman didn't cease. Dr. Mario, however, heard the ruckus and came to Pikachu's rescue.

"Drop the-a broom!" He shouted, and the woman glanced up at him.

"Another one, eh? You'll never take me!" She shouted and began hitting Dr. Mario with her broom this time.

"Argh-a! Stop that-a!" He growled. "Alright-a! I-a Didn't want to-a do this-a!" Dr. Mario grabbed a nearby, and conveniently placed mop, and blocked the old womans broom attacks with it. Mewtwo, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and the Ice climbers eventually caught up to them and gasped at the scene in front of them.

"Doctor vs. Old Lady?" Nana muttered.

"Uhuh." Popo blinked.

"GET 'EM DOCTOR!" Jigglypuff shouted, earning weird looks from the others. "Sorry.."

----

**Tools department, 2nd floor**

**----**

"Let's-a see here... Hyperspeed injector? Check-a! Heavy Duty-a Wrench? Check-a! Super glue? Not-a check-a.." Luigi was going over a list of what he needed. The tools department was filled with all the gizmos and gadgets any inventor or engineer could ever dream of finding.

"Fox! Check it out, man!" Falco shouted from the other side of the room. He was waving a large blaster in his wing, causing Fox to run over and look at it.

"Dude! That's the Plasma Blaster 1500!" He said, taking the blaster from Falco and inspecting it, before aiming it at Bowser's tail and shooting a practice shot. The koopa king growled, and jumped into the air, holding his tail. "Works good too." He laughed.

"Why you little!" Bowser roared and tackled Fox onto the ground, and a WWE wrestling match began. Fox did a dropkick on Bowser, but missed, allowing the koopa king to thwack Fox with his tail, sending him to the ground yet again. Bowser then bodyslammed Fox, who yelped in pain and shoved the giant lizard off of him. He pulled out his blaster and shot Bowser right in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Gotcha again!" Fox stuck his tongue out, earning a glare from Bowser.

"Foul play! But two can play at that!" He roared again and shot a large stream of fire breath at the fox, who shrieked and ducked out of the way. Being the unfortunate person that he is, Captain Falcon was hit instead, and he proceeded to do a stop-drop-and roll to get the flames out. After he put out the flames, he looked like a roasted marshmallow, but no serious damage was done. Besides the carpeted floor that was now on fire.

"Oh dang, Bowser! You caught the floor on fire!" Fox shouted, retreating from the room, and hurrying back with a fire extinguisher. He managed to 'accidently' smack Bowser with it before putting out the fire on the ground before it spread.

"THAT DOES IT! You, me, outside! Parking lot... NOW!" Bowser shouted, heading for the elevator. Fox blinked, and followed after him.

"Oh man, FIGHT!" Falco shouted, gaining the attention of the others in the room, as they all followed after Fox and Bowser in the elevator. Everyone besides Luigi and Mario, who were still in tool heaven, that is.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, I know.. shoot me. D: **

**Marth: Gladly. -steals Falco's blaster-**

**FIGURE OF SPEECH! -cough-**

**Anyways, I hope you like it so far. And if you see any spelling errors in here, my bad, I couldnt get a spell check on it this time around. :S **


	3. Even more chaos

**A/N: Yeah I know, this chapter is a litte late. My bad. D: But it's here now, so no big deal.. right:D **

**Review responses: **

_**Sweswe: **_**Im glad you like it:D And yes, Marth can't throw far.. at all. **

**Marth: -picks up rock and throws it- -rock only flies a few inches- ... :(**

**Poor guy. **

_**the bowser monster: **_**Whoop! Awesome! I love reading stories that involve random chaos, so i'll be sure to check out your story when you get it up. :D **

_**Jeo the Fire God: **_**Oh thank goodness. As long as they don't hurt me anytime soon, that's fine with me! -makes plot to make Bloodied Notes much longer than it should be so I live longer-**

**Thanks to all of you for the lovely reviews:D **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**----**

**Medicine department, 3rd floor**

**----**

"Ooh! Im-a gonna hurt you-a!" Dr. Mario growled, as the old woman thwacked him on the head again with her broom. Dr. Mario managed to hit her in the face with his mop, but that only earned him another hit on the head. The medicine aisles were extremely messy now because of their battle, as during it, they used anything they could get their hands on. Dr. Mario threw a pill bottle at the old lady, who bended back to dodge it. Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Pikachu thought they were watching the Matrix movie for a moment, because of all the tricks the doctor and granny were doing.

"Now see here Sonny, im the best fighter in my whole fightin' group! You can't beat me if ya tried!" The old lady shouted, and smacked Dr. Mario with her broom again.

"I-a don't want to-a fight you-a!"

"That's what they all say!" Dr. Mario managed to block the woman's broom attack this time, and countered with a mop attack, managing to hit the lady in the head and send her toppling to the ground.

"I told you-a, I don't want to-a fight!"

"Oooh! I can't get up! My baack!" The old woman moaned from the floor. Dr. Mario had pity on her, and helped her back up to her feet. "Haha!" As soon as she was back on her feet, she wailed him over the head and sent him to the ground instead. "Don't take pity on yer' enemy, sonny."

"Ow-a.." Doc pushed himself up from the floor and glanced over at the woman, who stood with her bony arms crossed as she looked at him. "Look, alright-a, you win. Just can I-a pay for-a these pills and leave-a?" Doctor Mario pleaded, he didn't want to fight anymore. The Pokemon and Ice Climbers behind him snickered at his defeat, they could use this scenario as blackmail later on. Just to make sure, Nana pulled out her camera and took a picture of Dr. Mario and the granny, Doctor looking quite beat up and the granny standing there with a triumphant grin.

"If ya' want, sonny. I ain't had a good fight like that in a while." She cackled in a very creepy way as she hobbled over behind the counter and Popo and Nana placed the pill bottles on the counter.

Unbeknownst to the others, Pikachu silently slipped away and headed down to the first floor of the shopping mart. He spotted a few of the other smashers outside in the parking lot, and made his way over and out the automatic doors.

----

**The parking lot, outside**

**----**

The smashers that were previously in the tools department (aside from Mario and Luigi, who remained behind) all gathered around Fox and Bowser in the parking lot. The koopa king and the fox each looked at each other with intense stares, as Captain Falcon and Falco walked up next to them, each pushing a shopping cart in front of them. Bowser and Fox both climbed into each of their carts and gave each other one last glare before being rolled away from each other. Captain Falcon was with Bowser, and Falco was with Fox.

They eventually each reached the end of the parking lot, both of them facing each other on the seperate sides of the parking lot. Falcon and Falco handed their teammates a large jousting stick (courtesy of the tool department) and some protective head gear (also courtesy of the tool department, man, they have everything). Fox and Bowser quickly put their headgear on positioned their jousting stick so it was sitting on the rim of the cart.

Ganondorf stepped in the middle of the lot, and held up his hand as he shouted, "I assume you both know the rules, so I see no need to go over them! Now, when I say 3 you will bo-" he was cut off by Young Link who had raised his hand. "Urgh... what is it, Young Link?"

"I don't know the rules!"

"Your not playing. So you don't need to know the rules."

"Yeah I do!" Ganondorf was getting impatient now.

"Just sit down and watch... please."

"But I wanna know the ru-"

"SIT. WATCH. NOW."

Young Link huffed, but took a seat on the ground and watched as Ganondorf resumed speaking.

"Now, as I was saying! When I say 3, you will both charge at each other! Remember, the first person to be knocked out of their carts three times is the winner." He shouted, and both Fox and Bowser nodded.

"Ready?" Ganondorf raised his hand in the air, and began counting down as the two readied themselves.

"One..."

"Two.."

"CHEESE!" The two carts, being pushed by Falcon and Falco took off, but came to an immediate halt when they realized Ganondorf had just made them false start. They glared at the king of evil, who was now laughing behind his hand, and went back to their starting positions.

"Sorry, sorry. Had to do it." He regained his stance. "Anyways... THREE!"

The two carts were once again took off, and Ganondorf hurried out of their way, unless he wished to be a pancake in the middle of the parking lot. They were getting closer to each other, and Falco and Captain Falcon quickly picked up the pace, running even faster than before. It was over in a flash, Bowser had nailed Fox right in the jaw with his jousting stick, sending the fox flying out of the cart and onto the ground. Bowser snorted, and Captain Falcon just laughed as Falco rushed over to help Fox up off the ground and back into his cart.

"Round one goes to Bowser!"

"Dang right." Bowser laughed at Fox, who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Round two! Take your positions." Falcon and Falco pushed the carts back over to their starting positions and readied themselves.

"OnetwothreeGO!" Ganondorf shouted in a hurry, and the others stared at him confused for a few moments before actually charging at each other. This time though, Captain Falcon tripped on a rock and let go of the cart, causing Bowser's cart to go out of control and ram into a nearby bush, sending Bowser flying out and landing on the ground.

"Bwahaha!" Fox and Falco were laughing uncontrollably, as Captain Falcon pushed himself back up off the ground and dusted himself off. Bowser also got up off the ground, and spat a few twigs and leaves out of his mouth before helping his now dented cart out of the bush and back onto the concrete ground.

"Please take your positions for round three." Ganondorf was beginning to get bored now, he didn't know how much more of these idiots he could take. "How did I ever get stuck doing this.." He muttered.

----

**Food aisles, 1st floor**

**----**

"Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" The others chanted as Kirby and D.K continued to eat bananas. They had already gone through a crate of them already, and somehow managed to find another crate full.

"Wonder who will win?" Ness asked and the others shrugged.

"SLOW DOWN. You're going to choke for crying out loud!" Peach yelled at both D.K and Kirby, but they ignored her just like they had earlier. "Oh, why me.."

"534!" Zelda had taken the job of counting how many bananas each of them had eaten. Currently, Kirby had eaten 532, and D.K 534.

"Hmm.. this is getting boring." Roy muttered, Marth nodded. It was obivous the two weren't going to stop eating anytime soon, since both of their stomachs are like a black hole. Roy stood up and walked off into another aisle, and Marth followed. "I wonder.." Roy had picked up a pinapple, and was now tossing it up and down in his hand as he pulled out a match from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked, as Roy ignited the match and held it near the pinapple. "Woah! Stop that!"

"Oh chill, I just want to see how long it will take a pinapple to explode or catch on fire."

"Gah!" Marth rushed over and stole the pinapple away from him and placed it back on the shelf. "Stop trying to blow things up! Honestly.."

"Alright, alright. Y'know it could be worse, I could blow up a gas station like I did a few weeks ago when we were going out of town.."

"No."

Back in the other aisle...

"600!" Zelda shouted, D.K had just reached 600 bananas, and Kirby wasn't too far behind. They both looked like they were beginning to get full, but they kept on going. Neither looked like they wanted to lose the competition.

"There they are!" A small toad ran up to D.K and Kirby, and hit them both on the head with a small mallet.

"You two! What do you think you're doing?" A brawny security guard walked towards them, and they both gulped. Ness slipped away into another aisle before something bad happened.

"Oh just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.." Peach started banging her head on one of the shelves, earning weird looks from passerby's and the security guard. "Why must something always go wrong.."

--------------------

**A/N: Short? Yeah. I know. Short. But! At least I got it finished. xD **

**I honestly need to stop being lazy and write some more... blargh. Next chapter will be up soon. Don't know when, but soon. **

**Marth: ...**

**What?**

**Marth: ...**

**Weirdo. **


	4. Even more chaos x2

**A/N: I LIIIIIIIIVE! Yeah, seriously. I'm alive, and after not updating for about 2 months, I'm finally back. What? You thought I fell into a pit full of rabid dogs? No.. much better. I got Brawl. :D And I say, it's awesome! But yeah, anyways, enough of my rambling. Chapter 4 go!...right after these review responses.**

**Review Responses: **

_**Blue Toad: **_**Oh, why thank you! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, and that you are enjoying my story. :D Yeah, don't mess with Peach.. she'll probably run you over with the smash bus. o.0**

_**The Bowser Monster: **_**Action, Romance, Humor, sounds like my kind of story. :D -will have to read it soon-**

_**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: **_**Go Bowser go! Hehe. Well I hope you find it hilarious.. :D **

_**Jeo the Fire God: **_**But! Drat.. no cheating, huh.. -tries to think up plan but draws a blank- Stupid mind, never works when I want it too... BLAST. ZOMG! XD Grandma lady! Dr. Mario must have made he angry enough to hate all of the smashers and beat them down with her broom of doom. D: Yes.. about those spelling errors.. I lacked spell check back then.. but I have it now! :D **

_**Midnightxwolfx: **_**Yes Roy, blow it up! Though I've never seen a pineapple explode.. huh, might have to try that sometime.**

_**The Great Gonzales: **_**Yeah me neither.. but hey, with Captain Falcon anything is possible. **

_**--**_

**The parking lot, outside**

_**--**_

Ganondorf yawned as he raised his hand high above his head.

"Round three.. G- Young Link what on earth are you doing?" He asked the small hylian who was trying to stand on his head.

"Trying to stand on my head, why?"

"And failing miserably.." Young Link toppled over onto his back after another failed attempt.

"Ow! Dangit!" He tried again.

"Good grief." Ganondorf facepalmed and moved on. "Round three, G- Pikachu?" The small mouse made its way over to Ganondorf and sat beside him.

"Sup."

"Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?" The king of evil glared at the mouse who only shrugged.

"Whatever. Going over here." Pikachu walked over to Young Link and purposely pushed him over with one of his paws, causing the hylian to topple over yet again, only this time onto his side.

"THAT'S IT!" Pikachu's eyes widened as Young Link took out his sword and shield and began chasing him around the parking lot.

"BEHAVE! No, Pikachu! Don't throw that beehive! Oh for the love of Din, WHY?!" Ganondorf noticed Fox and Bowser staring at him with weird looks. "Ahem. Round three, GO!" He shouted.

The carts took off once again, and the pushers gave it their all, hoping that their partner would win the shopping cart battle. It was going smoothly, that is, until Pikachu ran in the middle of them. It was mass chaos, Captain Falcon tried to stop the cart, but ended up tripping and falling flat on his face. Bowser's cart crashed into Fox's sending both of them flying out of the carts and landing on their backs on the concrete. Falco somehow managed to get stuck underneath one of the carts, while Pikachu just crouched and shielded his eyes.

"What in the world just happened.." Ganondorf muttered. "Um, erm, TIE!" He shouted, and loud groans emitted from the smashers who were now on the ground.

"Why me.." Bowser groaned. He tried to sit up, but considering he was on his back, it was rather hard. His koopa shell made him rock back and forth, unable to get up. "Help, I've fallen and can't get up.."

Fox, although in pain, was laughing his head off and groaning at the same time. Straightening himself up, he walked over to the koopa and began saying strings of taunts. Bowser tried to strangle him, but seeing as he was still stuck on the ground, he failed miserably.

"Yeah? You can't get up? Try having a shopping cart stuck on top of you. NOW HELP ME DANGIT!" Falco shouted and Fox came to his rescue, trying to haul the cart off the top of his partner.

Captain Falcon lay twitching on the ground. He had fallen four times today, it was a wonder he hasn't suffered any brain damage yet. Though he wears a helmet, how would that be possible?

"Whatever, it's a tie! I'm going home.."

"But mister Ganondork, you can't go home!" Young Link stated, and Ganondorf looked at him.

"And why not, pip squeak?"

"Because you would have to steal the bus, and that would be a crime! Not to mention it would make Peach mad."

"Oh la-de-da, she'll get over it." He trudged off in the direction of the bus and climbed inside. "WHERE ARE THE KEYS?" The others heard him shout. "NEVERMIND!" The roar of the bus engine was heard a few moments later.

"Oh that can't be good.." Bowser muttered. "AND HELP ME UP!"

_**--**_

**Food aisles, 1st floor**

_**--**_

"You guys don't look so good.." Ness said. It was true, both Kirby and D.K looked completely bloated and out of shape.

"2,139!" Zelda was beginning to run out of breath counting all the bananas the two had eaten already.

"OO EE!"

"He said "Victory will be mine!" Yoshi translated for the ape, who stuffed another banana in his mouth.

"NEVER!" Kirby growled.

"Oh brother.." Peach was literally about to pull her hair out.

In another aisle..

"Hey Marth, how long do you think it would take for this to explode?" Roy held up a packet of soda pop.

"You're not exploding it."

"Wanna bet?" Roy threatened to take out another match, and grinned when Marth moved to another aisle. "Hehe.."

"What's this?" Marth wondered, holding up a pack of.. something that looked slightly green. He dropped the packet when he heard a loud boom come from the other aisle. "ROY! You had better not be blowing things up!" He rushed to the other aisle, and found numerous pop cans that had been exploded laying everywhere on the floor. Marth slipped on the pop that had been spilled on the floor and went sliding into one of the shelves, causing it to fall backwards and hit the other shelves. It was like giant dominoes, one would fall and hit another, spilling all the contents onto the floor immediately. Roy was laughing his head off at the whole mass chaos he had just caused as Marth glared at him.

"Oh man, now THAT was hilarious!" Roy was literally rolling on the floor laughing now, as he lit another match and exploded another innocent pop can.

"STOP THAT!" Marth yelled, but the red haired general refused to stop. One thing you should know about Roy, once he starts exploding things, he doesn't stop for a good while. Marth's eyes widened when he picked up the pineapple from earlier. "Don't you even dare.."

"Oh I will.." He moved the match closer to the pineapple..

"Drop the match.."

"Never.." Closer..

Marth picked up a bag of potato chips, "drop the match, and you won't get pelted with bags filled with potato chips.."

"I'll just burn them too." A wide grin appeared on Roy's face. The match was right next to the pineapple now.

"Don't do it, man!"

"Bwahah!" Roy flung the pineapple onto the floor, and threw the match right on top of it.

"ROY!"

_BOOM_

"HAHAHA!"

"AGH! You got pineapple juice on my cape! You die!"

A few aisles away from Marth and Roy..

"What was that?" Ness asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like Marth and Roy doing something stupid again.. well, Marth yelling at Roy for doing something stupid, rather. Hey, are those shelves falling over?" Yoshi's eyes widened as the shelve dominoes slowly came towards their aisle. "OH GOSH! RUN!"

"What fo- AHH!!" Peach shrieked as the shelf near them came toppling down and falling on all of them.

"Ow!" Yoshi growled, crawling out from underneath the shelf and shoving off the various objects that were previously on the shelf. The others soon followed. D.K and Kirby had their banana eating contest interrupted, and decided to call it a draw.. for now. They promised to resume when they got back to the mansion.

"Get back here!" Marth shouted as he chased Roy around the food aisles. Well, what was left of them, anyways. Most things had already been either exploded, or squished by the large shelves as they fell down domino style.

"NEVER!" Roy cackled and ran around in random directions.

"What are those two doing?" Ness asked again, flinging a banana peel off of his head, which landed right in front of Roy, causing him to slip on it and go flying into a nearby wall. "Oh... oops! Sorry Roy!"

"Thanks Ness!" Marth shouted as he drew closer to the pyro, who was now on the ground.

"AH! Stay back, fiend!" Roy shouted, and tried to get up.

"Ooh, finally some entertainment around here." Peach smiled as she found a small bag of pre popped popcorn on the floor.

"I figured you would be trying to stop them by now, Peach." Zelda giggled and helped herself to the popcorn.

"Nah, gave up on that a long time ago."

"Oh. Right."

Everyone else in the now demolished food aisles watched the two swordsman as they began their epic fighting.

**--**

**Tools department, 2nd floor**

--

"Hey-a Luigi, what's this small button do-a?" Mario asked, as he pressed the small red button on the gadget he was holding.

"Oh-a no! Mariooooooo!" Luigi's eyes widened as he stared at his brother in shock.

"What?"

"**Self destruct initiated. Countdown start. 5. 4. 3.." **The small device began talking on it's own as Mario dropped it to the floor.

"RUN-A!" Luigi shouted, and he grabbed all of his gadgets he needed and high tailed it out of the tools department. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the two brothers jumped out the door just as soon as the large explosion occurred behind them, decimating the whole tools department and everything inside of it.

"I-a told you not to-a press anything!" Luigi, slightly burnt, yelled at Mario, who was brushing himself off.

"I-a was curious as to-a what it did!"

"Oh-a brother.."

The two slinked off before the store workers arrived at the scene.

--

**Medicine department, 3rd floor**

--

"Where did that little rat go to now?" Mewtwo asked, scanning the aisles for any sign of Pikachu.

"Come-a on. We will find-a him." Dr. Mario motioned for the others to follow him to the elevator.

They all entered the elevator. Though slightly crammed, they managed to find the buttons for each floor. Nana and Popo were the first to speak up.

"Can we press it please?" They begged.

"Alright. Press floor-a 1." He said, though his expression turned into a state of shock when the two pressed every button available on the wall in front of them. "NOOO!"

The Ice Climbers giggled to themselves as they continued to press buttons. "This is fun!" They both said, and Dr. Mario yanked them away from the wall.

"How-a many floors.. FIFTY-A THREE?!" The doctor almost fainted. They now had to travel up and down fifty three floors until they reached their destination. "Why-a me.."

--

**Oh boy, more dilemma! XD Man I'm having fun torturing these guys. **

**Marth: Dang that Roy.. he exploded that pineapple and got juice all over my cape! **

**Oh you'll live. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought! Hopefully not many spelling errors this time around.. because I do have spell check back, haha. **


End file.
